There are many cosmetic compositions that are used for coloring and protecting lips, eyes, faces, etc.
As far as lipsticks are concerned, for example, those used at present are cosmetic compositions containing structural agents such as waxes, which are products traditionally used by the consumers. However, these products are heavy, because, when applied to the lips, they are noticed, since they form a film of translucent color, without a perfect and intense covering right at the first application.
Other types of lipsticks that use mixtures with linear structural agents exhibit a non-satisfactory spreadability, and one feels the friction of the lipstick while passing it on one's lips.
As it is known, lipsticks are a complex mixture of solids, semisolids and liquids, such as waxes and emollients that, as time passes, often exudes and undergo oxidation, rendering the appearance and odor of such a product unsatisfactory.
On the other hand, lipsticks with a high concentration of emollients have the problem of flowing through the lips' edges, in addition to having low fixation power.
Many of these problems related to a poor fixation of the product and its unpleasant feeling on the skin also occur with other forms of presentation of solid cosmetic compositions such as blushes, eye shadows, stick-bases, deodorants and the like.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a solid cosmetic composition that can be applied in the form of a bullet or a stick, which can provide the user with a feeling of not using any product.